Olvide decir adiós
by Adri Jimenez
Summary: Desde que estamos pequeños nos cuentan hermosas historias de amor donde los protagonistas en la mayoría de esas preciosas historias son princesas y príncipes encantadores, por lo que crecemos creyendo que todo es hermoso y el amor es fenomenal pero no todas las historias de amor tienen un final feliz y un infortunio puede cambiar el destino de los protagonistas.


****INTRODUCCIÓN****

Era el inicio de un nuevo semestre, anhelaba ver a mis amigos después de un largo verano pero odiaba la idea de enfrentarme de nueva cuenta a las tareas, trabajos, exámenes. Pero ahí estaba estacionando mi auto para llegar a mi primera clase, salí corriendo porque eran las 7:05 de la mañana.

—Mierda, mierda —iba diciendo mientras subía las escaleras a toda prisa.

Conocía a la mayoría de los profesores ya que al ingresar al cuarto semestre era de esperarse pero cuando me inscribí supe que el profesor que me daría "Matemáticas avanzadas IV" no lo conocía por lo que tenía mayor prisa por llegar.

Estaba a pocos pasos de pisar el salón, mi reloj marcaba 7:07.

—Mierda, que me deje pasar —no pude pensar nada más.

Inhalé fuertemente para calmarme después de subir cinco pisos como si me persiguiera el diablo, giré la manija de la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —logré decir en un suspiro ya que continuaba agitada.

¿Dónde diablos estaba el profesor? O tal vez me equivoqué de salón, no, eso no, mi horario marcaba esta aula…

—Adelante, es la última vez que le permito entrar tarde.

Localicé el lugar donde venía esa voz, oh por Dios, no lo podía creer, ¿en verdad tomaría clases con un tipo tan apuesto?, me quedé parada en la puerta contemplándolo por más segundos de lo debido.

—¿Piensa quedarse toda la clase ahí parada?

Me sonrojé y entré de prisa, alcancé a localizar un lugar en la esquina derecha del salón, mientras llegaba saludé a quien me encontraba en el camino, me desplomé en mi lugar intentando estabilizar mi respiración aunque ya no lograba distinguir si mi estado era por la correr y subir cinco pisos o por la impresión del nuevo profesor.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien me golpeó en el codo.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué? —le pregunté a mi mejor amiga mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Baja a la tierra Syrah, te habla el profesor —me dijo muy despacio y con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvió a preguntar un poco impaciente.

—Perdón —me sonrojé. —¡Hola! Me llamo Syrah Ardani.

Me miró por varios segundos, como si me examinara detenidamente, estaba demasiado lejos pero logré ver un brillo en sus ojos. ¿Un brillo? En verdad estaba alucinando, movió la cabeza como si saliera de un trance y comenzó a hablarle a la clase.

—Bueno, ya platicamos de las políticas, necesito conocer el nivel que tienen por lo que se tomarán el resto de la clase para resolver los siguientes ejercicios, en completo silencio, el primero que hable le recojo el examen y créanme tendrá valor.

Vaya que el nuevo profesor se encontraba en un mal momento, tal como lo dijo dictó bastantes ejercicios, estaba bastante oxidada después de tantos meses sin tomar un lápiz y menos realizar ejercicios tan complejos, me había resignado a no tener una calificación demasiado alta.

—Mierda —sin duda sería mi palabra favorita para ese día.

Era la última, genial estaba tan absorta resolviendo los ejercicios que no me percaté que todos habían salido, ni siquiera Ruth se dignó a hacerme alguna seña para salir de ese infierno.

—¿Perdón? Disculpa pero no puedes decir malas palabras —¿por qué tenía que tener una voz tan sensual? Y ese maldito acento. Levanté la vista y casi me caí de la silla al darme cuenta que se encontraba a unos pasos de mí.

—Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté y le entregué la hoja, tomando a prisa mi bolsa, caramba lograba ponerme demasiado nerviosa con solo saber que estaba a unos escasos centímetros de mí, logré distinguir su colonia y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me sentí desfallecer.

—¿Mal día? —noté como se le formaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí y apenas son las 8:30, imagino que será un largo día.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Daniel y por favor asegúrate de no llegar tarde mañana.

Asentí muy despacio, era impresionantemente guapo. El pelo, espeso y oscuro, caía sobre una frente amplia. La mandíbula era angulosa, y la barbilla con un hoyuelo estaba cubierta por una sombra de barba que proclamaba su masculinidad. La boca ancha se curvaba con una expresión que parecía mitad sonrisa, mitad desafío. Y, oh, esos ojos.

—Por supuesto —¿indicaba el fin de la conversación? Pero ninguno hizo el menor movimiento para salir de ahí hasta que mi celular sonó indicando que llegaba retrasada a mi siguiente clase. —Mierda, llego tarde, hasta mañana.

Salí a toda prisa de ahí aunque en realidad lo que buscaba era salir de la proximidad de Daniel, vaya que hermoso nombre y como lo predije llegue tarde a mi siguiente clase, ¡genial!.

—Gracias por avisarme que se había terminado el tiempo del examen rápido —le dije a Ruth mientras me sentaba atrás de ella.

—¿Dónde traes la cabeza, Sy? Te hablé tres veces y hasta te mande dos mensajes, ¿no los recibiste?

—No, no me llegó nada, es más te lo voy a mostrar —busqué mi celular en todos lados, las bolsas de mi pantalón, en mi bolsa, mi chamarra pero nada. —Mierda.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ruth en voz baja.

—Mi celular, juro que lo traía pero no lo encuentro —comencé a retroceder, haciendo memoria, había sonado, ¿cierto? Si, eso era, lo dejé en el otro salón, sin decir más me levanté y salí en búsqueda de mi amado celular.

Por supuesto todos se encontraban en clase, los pasillos estaban desiertos, rogaba porque no tuvieran clase en ese salón si no estaría perdida pero visualicé la puerta abierta y entré sin más, llegué al lugar donde me había sentado pero no encontré nada.

—¿Dónde carajo lo dejé? —dije en voz alta.

—¿Buscas esto? —di un salto acompañado de una maldición.

—Me asustaste, agradece que no sufro del corazón.

—Perdona, creí que me habías visto al entrar.

Por más que intenté no pude evitar mirar sus ojos y en ese momento me paralicé por completo, hacía tan poco tiempo que lo conocía y ya tenía ese poder para hipnotizarme.

—Gracias por recuperarlo —le dije tendiendo la mano.

—De nada.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron y sentí como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo mi cuerpo, maldita sea, no podía continuar así ya que tendría que verlo por los siguientes seis meses y no podía olvidar a mi novio, aunque había algo peor: ¡Era mi profesor!

—Tengo clase, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después, gracias de nuevo.

Di media vuelta para salir corriendo y volver a mi clase, aunque en ese momento no fui consciente que mi vida daría un giro completamente inesperado y se tambalearía hasta el punto de ya no saber que camino elegir.


End file.
